The Candyman
(read word for word) INTRO/SIGHTING My name is Haley Simon, Last year I experienced something no human being should go through. It started when I saw a strange man, he scared the hell out of me and he was menacing. He wore an old dirty red and white suit jacket, it was the same pattern as his hat, it was dirty like it had been in an antique shop for years. It was a dark night the sidewalk in which I was stepping on had a rough texture, it made it so that every damn step I took sounded like two rocks being slid together. I was walking alone when I heard it, the dry step on to the pavement, not 5 feet away from me was a tall, pale, soulless man. The streetlight was the only thing that had allowed my vision to take sight upon him, the harsh light coming from the tall post had allowed light on his shoulders and top of his hat. His skin took the color of an albino, It looked like he hadn’t got a day of sun in his entire life. He was holding a cane it looked expensive, wooden brown, and he was grasping it. There I was the sight of him penetrated my spin like the fear, from which he stood no longer allowed me to walk. At least 10 seconds had passed he did one thing, took a long breathe the cold air showed the temperature. And then he did it he dropped his cane, and lunged at me. I screamed in fear, he open his dark eyes they were like empty holes, looking into them was like looking into an empty well. He held me down I tried to struggle as hard as I could but nothing I could ever do would shake him. He was so strong my wrists hurt so bad. He grabbed by neck and moved it harshly to the side, he started to open his mouth like he was about to bite me but....BOW! It happen so abruptly a loud gun shot was heard. The creature looked up quickly, when he took a glimpse he got off of me and ran toward the gunman. He viciously attacked him with no mercy, then he pulled out what seemed to look like a syringe. I wish I could provide more information but I had to hall ass or I was dead. Ill never forgot his dark eyes... Story In the early 1800’s, Malvin Grey owned a candy shop. Malvin was a very nice man, who fed peoples desire for sweats. Until one day, after close a man walked in his shop, unexpectedly. The man was William Hubans...a vampire! William sank his teeth into poor Malvins neck. He was found the next day unconscious, he was taken to the hospital but he was presumed dead. They buried him a day later. Then in 1962, Malvin arose from his grave to find, he was in New York city. From then on Malvin began his journey to discover his abilities, and perks of being a vampire. He hunted many people, before realizing, there was more he could do. Soon he revisited his old candy shop. He started to sample peoples blood and mix it with his candy. He would eat this blood mix of candy to survive, as a vampire. So began the nickname, the candy-man. He wore a white suit jacket, with black pants. He continued his carnage of candy through many decades. In 1981 he was tired of getting blood, on his white suit jacket so he painted red stripes on it, like a candy cane. He then painted half of the stripes black for fun. Until 1993 he only killed who he desired. But he realized maybe people wouldn't fear him as much if he also killed criminals more. He was wrong more people feared him, But he continued this graphic rain of terror, and he still lives today. Two weeks ago, Haley Sleeman was walking home when the candy-man ran toward her, looking to kill her, he instead devoured a near by mugger, she was so terrified, she ran home and drew the picture of the candy-man above. So if you see him...RUN!!!!! Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Screenshots and Visuals